Just one night
by JaneIsles
Summary: Cuddy is on a conference in Seattle when she meets a woman she immdiately likes and one thing leads to the other, not knowing they haven't seen for the last time. House/GA Crossover. Cuddy / Addison CADISSON


Just a night...

„I hate these meetings," she thinks and plays with her glasses. As Dean of Medicine Lisa Cuddy has

to attend this conference in Seattle and it's driving her nuts.

She always meets the same people at last two times a year, they talk about things here and there, listen to some lectures and end up having drinks at a crappy bar – if she agrees to join them.

She'd been tired of it and the doctors who asked her out and promised to call but never did. It always leads to awkard moments when they'd meet the next time and she definetly doesn't need this.

She still has a lot of paperwork waiting in her hotel room and it really need to be done. Maybe she'll take care of it later.

She tries hard to concentrate on the things, someone who claims to be a doctor, tells them from the other side of the hall and starts to chew on her pen when she notices a redheaded woman sitting just a few seats away.

Her legs are crossed and her chin lays on her hands, she stares into the air in a dreamy way, her light red hair falling down her shoulders.

„I've never seen her before," she thinks and focuses her attention to the woman.  
„She's beautiful," she thinks and is surprised about her thoughts in the same second. Of course she can think of other women being beautiful, but not like _this_!

She forces herself to look away and feels like changing her seating position and throws a folder from her desk.

„Fuck!" she whispers because of the noise it caused and she almost feels them stairing at her.

She tries to be silent and reaches down to pick up some papers from the ground and when she looks up again, she catches some warm brown eyes that watch her interested and for a second, everything else seems to be gone.

All that is there are her eyes. Watching her so friendly. So soft and warm that she gets lost in them.

A light smile escapes from the strangers lips and Lisa notices that she's staring and looks away fast. Her cheeks blush and she can't help but smile too and pretends to write something on her paper.

„What the hell is going on?" she asks herself and a warm feeling spreads inside her slowly.

The lecture seems to be endless and she watches the other doctor every once in a while and she always feels caught when their eyes meet for a second but the wish to get lost in these eyes grows with every second.

After a while it's getting louder and she realizes that it's over. They'll all leave for Diner now.

„God, it's already 9:15 pm," she thinks with a look at her watch and wants to get out of the hall as fast as possible and suddenly she feels stupid because of her thoughts.

„Since when do you think about women like that?" she asks herself and decides to drop it.

When she steps into the cold evening of Seattle she shivers and decides to add this point to the reasons why she hates coming to this town.

She's about to change to the other side of the street when someone starts to talk to her.

„Hey," a woman says friendly. She turns around and looks in her face. A shy smile on her lips.

„Hello," Lisa says surprised, pretty sure her cheeks blush a bit again.

„Not joining the others at the Diner?" she asks and Lisa approaches.

„Ehm... no. Actually I don't like them," she answers.

„And I thought I'm the only one who hates it!" she answers and laughs just like Lisa does.

„I don't think you are," she says and suddenly there's silence between them but Lisa is glad when she starts to speak again.

„You wanna have a drink somewhere?" the woman asks and hopes she wasn't too straight.

„Yes, why not," Lisa answers still surprised and feels a bit nervous when they start to walk along the way.

A few minutes later they sit on a small table in a calm bar and Lisa can't help but think about what she's actually doing here. She can't remember when she did this before. Probably never.

She takes a sip of her drink and watches the woman in front of her. She doesn't even know her name, actually she doesn't know anything about her, except the fact that she seems to be a doctor, but she appears to be very familiar.

Perhaps I met her before and forget about it? No, I would've remembered her.

She's been dating a few men in the past because she was desperatly longing for the presence of someone else that she ended up dating crazy guys. In some way she was glad House disturbed her dates but of course she never tolerated this in front of him.

Does she call this a date? Something tells her not, but a small part of her starts to like the idea.

They needed a short time to get used to the situation before they start to talk to each other like they know each other since ages and she loves that. With the time they approache and now she's sitting beside her instead of sitting in front of her.

She leans her head on her hand and watches her from the side. She has a beautiful smile and seems to be an amazing woman. She's funny and smart and Lisa is very glad that they don't talk about work. All the conversations she had in the last time were about work if she wanted it to be or not and although she's also a doctor she seems to think the same because they don't even mention it.

She takes another sip of her drink and there's a comforting silence. She thought it'd be awkward but right now she enjoys this more than anything else.

The alcohol starts to work slowly and she doesn't complain and it sometimes appears to her that she's coming closer to her. She doesn't hesitate but no one dares to close the distance between them and after a while she almost feels the tension between them.

Only the thoughts about it make her wanting her even more and all of sudden she doesn't care if she's a woman.

It got late and they hardly spoke but they're eyes said thousands of words.

Again, they walk in the cold night of Seattle and they seem to forget or ignore what almost happened in the bar and walk on like nothing happened. She insisted to bring her to her hotel and she agreed without any other words.

They reach the hotel and she isn't sure what to do.

Tell her goodbye and go with any other word and forget about it or ask her to come up for another drink? And the need to have someone close to her grows immediately.

„It was very nice tonight, thank you," she says, standing in front of her.

„No, I thank you," she answers and laughs silent. „You wanna come up for a drink?" she asks without thinking further about it and bits her lip, not sure what is going to happen.

„I'd like to," she answers and the walk up to her room seems to be endless.

„I never noticed how nice the skyline looks," Lisa says in a dreamy voice.

„It really is," she whispers and she feels her close, her warm breath caressing her neck and she shivers. Without thinking Cuddy turns her head, her lips almost touching hers and lays a hand in her neck soft to sink into a deep, wanted kiss.

She moans softly in her mouth and turns around to pull her body closer to her own. Her hands rest on her waist, barely touching the soft skin under her shirt and it seems to be more familiar than ever and so right.

They become more passionate with every second and Lisa lays down with closed eyes when she places light kisses down her sternum. Their bodies become one with every movement and Lisa hasn't even time to think what she's doing.

She almost forgot how it can be, almost forgot all the feelings and this is something very special.

She kisses her on her soft lips and goes back every time she wants to give in to tease her and laughs silent when she looks in her eyes.

She gets lost in her feelings and twists the sheets with both hands when she places a hand between her legs and touches her, never loosing her out of sight. She moves her head to the side, breathless and her body curles up under her touches but she won't let her go.

She can't think anymore and wants to scream but she can't.

„God..." she hardly whispers and her mouth covers hers. She shivers when it hits her and moans deep in her mouth, her arms tight around her body to feel her as close as possible on top of her.

She smiles at her once again and wishes this night would never end but it will be over soon and till then she'll share some more secret moments with a woman she doesn't know, but it feels right.

The only thing she remembers before falling asleep is the sun that started to shine at the horizon while she listens to her silent breaths beside her. It'll be a wonderful day she thinks.

When she opens her eyes the next morning, the other side of the bed is empty. On the one hand she wishes her to be there but she didn't expect her to be on the other.

She stands up with nothing but a coverlet that covers her naked body and watches out of the window.

„I don't even know her name..." she thinks with a light feeling of sadness but the wonderful feelings were stronger and she smiles while she watches the sun rise over the skyline of Seattle.

She'll be back to Princeton tomorrow and everything will be forgotten.  
She'll be pretty occupied with some paperwork, patients and things that no one does when she isn't there and of course there will be House who'll get on her nerves as usual and maybe she'll completly forget about her after a while...

The next day, she walks into the hospital and realizes House walking toward her.

„Oh my God," he starts and chews his lolli. „You had sex!"

She rolls her eyes and starts to ignore him while she walks to her office.

„Who was it?" he wants to know.

„If I had sex, do you think I would tell you? Probably not!" she says and he follows her into her office.

„Come on Cuddles..." he says and know that she hates it when he calls her Cuddles and still she hadn't stopped smiling although she tried it.

„Don't call me like that, nothing to do?" she asks him to get him out.

„Actually not," he says.

„Get into clinic!" she orders him.

„Just one question -" he tries but she cuts him off.

„Out!" she says louder and he turns around.

„I swear," he says and turns around to leave. „I'll find out," he says and leaves.

Another week later, she sits in her office and waits for a new doctor to arrive. She'll employee a new neonatalogist and she has to talk to her before. Just the usual things.

She seems to be pretty good, that's what she heard.

„Her name is Addison Montgomery," she reads. „Never heard that name before," she thinks and lays it aside, reading the other letters on her desk when she hears someone knock on her door.

„Come in," she says and she looks up and suddenly a read headed woman enters her office. A woman she once met before...


End file.
